Fireworks
by sol grand
Summary: He still has not figured out why she had said what she did. l TerryMary l


**A/N**: i've shipped this couple for quite a long time, and well, i don't see too many fics about it. i was thinking about submiting it on the 4th of July, but i didn't feel like waiting. Heh . . . This is just a drablet of some sort. i will write something longer next time. i don't like how this turned out though. i feel that this is rushed. However, if there's a couple that you want to see me write, let me know; i'll see what i can do. i'm kind of bored these days so i want more ideas.

* * *

**Fireworks**

**L**ooking upon the lake sprinkled the florescent colors of green, blue and silver. Loud booms were heard through out the area. at first, Terry watched as the little blond haired boy, who happened to be staring at the bang bright, beautiful colors. He smiled because it was his son — before he was the official son of Geese Howard. Rock always hated being called that . . . he understood the thing he have been through even if he is as young as ten years old. Expectedly, he was usually supppossed to the sad little boy that most people knew of. However, he was now happy and actually smiling. He was actually more than just happy; it looked like it was for his very _first_ time.

"He sure seems happy."

He turned at the sound of her name being called, and when he realized who was calling it, he nearly broke his foot as soon as he went from the point to turning around; he's just acting silly again. Instead, he almost broke the plant that he was next to while sitting in the back porch. She winced as her foot came back down and checked the damage to it. Nothing. she seemed like a happy type of person to be around Terry. Of course, she had the clue because the boy seemed to love fireworks which probably made him happy. That is what she thought; she doesn't know what Terry is thinking about at all. This is quite awkward. Well, at least to him that is.

He thought he was frozen in a period of time for just that moment. "You should be proud of yourself, you know." she grinned at him friendly, her voice singing through the air vibraiting. He squinted his eyes as if he was trying to see something far away other than Rock himself. There was nothing else to look for really.

Feeling he's acting clumsy again, he stratched the back of his head and asked her "What do you mean?" he was not the one who lit them up; so he wanted to know what did her statement mean. Honestly, what was Mary Ryan talking about? It was first thought that he was kicked in the head to understand what she meant. It has been a week since she last saw him so things were kind of confusing for him. Maybe that's the explaination for him; for some reason he was not breathing — not literally, but yes, he wasn't. He wasn't breathing because he has no idea what in the world is she talking about _at all_ . . .

"You never knew I liked fireworks?" the woman raised a brow awkwardly at him. Now they were both dumbfounded. terry could admit right now that everything is making him think to hard. So, what she talking about directly to him? Something is telling him that he's weaker than a twig, or dumber than a person who had just learned how to spell only one word with less than five letters.

"Well, how can I say this -- " Terry got cut off.

"That's enough now; you don't have to tell me. I already know." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving him alone on the front portch. He didn't even have to look that it just striked about only 12 : 00. Not even knowing, a pair of crimson eyes watched everything they shared. Even that just one kiss on the cheek. It could not even be stated if the random person was smiling or actually even giggling. Maybe both; however, almost nobody knew that Mary Ryan loved the fireworks usually a great Sunday morning. Is she sure about what he had told him? All he could still think is . . .

_What?_

It looks like he still does not have a clue _just_ yet.

"What I actaully saw is not a joke!" A familiar kid's voice voice beamed loudly; jokingly, the boy rustled through the bushes. It was the cute adorable, now playful Rock Howard. Remembering how loud he was, he quickly told himself to be still and quiet. According to what he saw, it was not really a good time to ruin those two lovebird's moment. Just wait a second there — just wait — Mary just left, but still . . . he had a reason for him to be quiet like a cat sneaking up on a mouse.

"I can see you Rock, so stop you can hiding." The boy was about to keep the secret to himself, but he had just been found out. He could just say it. _Not now._ Wishing he could say that he didn't see anything, he blushed sightly as he game him little self up.

Terry's still misunderstood what Mary had said.

Or _has_ he?

**--f**_in._


End file.
